Ten Years to You
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: In ten years, a lot can change...but some people, the strong ones, can let time heal those wounds that accumulate over the years. But after being mentally scarred, can he open his heart, or will he never let himself love again?
1. Prologue: Before the Ten

_~ Ten Years to You ~_

_By, SunsetBreeze7x_

_Prologue: Before the Ten_

Two children stood astound one day, watching the stillness of the environments around them. They stood at the exact same points of latitude, just an ocean closing the distance between them.

One hero boy, and one ordinary girl that had no prior connection, yet their hearts could feel the other stranger from across the way.

They sat alone, watching differing scenes of the same sunset. Effulgence emerged from each and every angle of the sky as the sun brutally attacked the girl's mind; it pushed her away, yet somehow made itself appear ever so alluring to the hero. He tried to chase it, but was left empty handed watching the push and pull of the monotonous waves in front of him. The cyclic waves struck him with fear, and blocked his path.

The girl though, had jumped into that same ocean that the boy feared; they were just an ocean apart, yet they were polar opposites. She swam with elegant strokes, calculated perfectly so that she was swimming as quickly as she could, perplexed at her own movements. Never had she felt so frantic to swim, swim, swim for all that she was made of as she tried to drown out the light bored into her head by the sun.

And similarly, the boy found himself running the length of the coast of his home, desperately trying to follow his own instincts.

Even then, fifteen years before, their hearts were connected, and their longing for the other had begun.

* * *

**;) Hey there!**

**Yes, I'm still going to be writing Fierce, don't worry guys. But this is a new story I had an idea for, and I think you'll find the plot verrrry interesting when I get into this...**

**This is kind of like a sneak peak, letting people know I'm writing a story really. A hook if you will. Review to make me feel good (lol) and thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Closed Circuit

_Ten Years to You_

_Chapter 1: Closed Circuit_

Sunshine filled the air on this spring day; the birds were busy feeding newborn babies while the bees buzzed about busily, each making sure that the other was diligently at work. The scent of new flowers filled the soil with an intoxicating aroma that could lift anyone's spirits.

And just then, the aroma carried through the air even farther, thanks to a draft which emanated from several miles away. The flower heads waved in the air to show their thanks to the source of the breeze. It continued to touch all of the beings in the vicinity, until the petals of a special flower were rustled.

Unlike the others, this mystery of nature could understand the breeze; it could feel where the gusts had come from. The rose uprooted herself from the ground, and took flight to search for her hero, the bringer of the breeze that somehow found its way into her bedroom, and tickled her nose until she had been awoken.

Uneven heating of the atmosphere? No; those were the winds that struck any of its victims with chills and fear. This was not wind, but a breeze that caressed cheeks, tickled noses, and filled those under its influence with warmth. Amy could feel him everywhere.

Everywhere she went, a blush crept its way onto her face and a warmth struck her heart. It was these times when Amy would take off, claiming that her infamous 'Sonic sense' was striking her heart once more. But it was also times like these that Amy would feel her resolve slowly chipped away at, burning slowly, albeit still turning to ash; luckily, she would not break so easily.

Today was no different from the other days, and luckily, the rose had already prepared herself to watch his figure running off into the distance while she, to no avail, would make an attempt to chase him. The cycle would continue on.

That is until that blue fiend, damn him, went about his ever sporadic ways and shocked her.

"It's just like that," he finished. "You've gotta understand."

_No._

Words were spoken, nothing was meant, and anger and bitterness emerged from both parties as they cried and shouted at each other. Pairs of green eyes widened at the phrases that struck into each other like daggers.

"_I refuse."_

"_Stop being such a stubborn bitch!"_

"_You never understood, you never cared."_

"_I don't see why I even should care!"_

"_I hate you."_

To his surprise, it was her that lifted her own body off of the ground, angrily stomping away at full speed and force, shaking the ground and creating miniature tremors wherever she walked. Those flowers which had thanked the breeze before were now shaken and scared, wilting in desperation for the young hedgehogs to continue their old cycle.

But the breeze changed; instead of a warm wave of air, there was a cold, chilled to the bone sensation that it filled its recipients with. She closed all of her windows, refusing to feel the wind.

And suddenly, the day came when all winds were only those from the Earth; _his _breeze disappeared, and at the same time, her sanity blew away right with it. Wail after wail, tear after tear, Amy refused to cease her own cries that filled her once loving house with remorse and hatred. It was simply hatred towards herself.

"_Amy, I really need you to understand!"_

"_Understand?! How can I make any sense of you after all of these years!?"_

The blow of her hammer shook a lone picture off of its place, where it had been turned around as to avoid seeing the article within the frame. A picture covered in stains of Amy and Sonic embracing lay beneath the broken glass. To retrieve the picture, to get back to old times would cause a multitude of pain and loss. Sacrifices would have to be made.

"_I need to do this!"_

"_So why can't I come?!"_

If it had been any normal squabble between the two, things would have been better by now; after all, it had only been a time period of about three weeks. It was her worry, her paranoia that had escalated the feelings to this point where she couldn't make sense of any of her surroundings.

Cream had come by to talk with her over a pot of tea, and while Amy smiled and giggled with her friend, the sobs that threatened to overcome the pink hedgehog at any time were evident in her trembling voice.

"_And what if you get hurt?"_

"_What if **you **get hurt? Sonic, I can fend for myself!"_

"_You're just a girl!"_

"_And Tails is only eight!"_

Bitter words reverberated throughout Amy's head, and eventually found their way into her speech. Occasionally her words would come out of her mouth faster and crueler than intended, almost spat out to whoever would listen.

But suddenly, while outside tending to her rose garden, the entire garden shook at once along with the girl: he had returned. It most certainly was not natural, but the winds were not Sonic's; they felt angry and swirled like a hurricane, ripping up the corpses of the flowers and laying waste to the environment.

Amy found herself feigning ignorance to his return. Her care and compassion for him was certainly present, but she worried that he would have no desire to see her, and also still could hear his words in her head.

_He doesn't care about me._

All of Mobius found themselves preparing for tornadoes that the rampage, the emotions, and the turmoil of a single blue hedgehog was responsible for. Spirits were dampened by his absence, and many questioned his last adventure.

There had been rumors that Sonic had embarked on _yet another_ journey to thwart the ever evil Doctor Eggman's plans to dominate the planet _yet again._ The conclusion of all of his previous battles were all the same: the doctor defeated and Sonic victorious. Quite soon, there were speculations as to how Sonic's last battle went down.

"I've heard he was _killed!"_

Amy's face twisted into one of disgust; the man had said that last statement with such excitement over knowing the latest rumor. It was disturbing to see his smile so wide and his words spoken with such excitement when the topic was the death of one of Mobius's greatest heroes. Amy continued on her way to pick up her groceries, which she had ordered online.

From the day he had left, Amy had continued to make attempts to stay in closed doors as often as possible to avoid the press. She ordered anything she needed off of the internet, and her friends came to her.

Today though, being that it was Sunday, her groceries could not be shipped to her house, and Amy had run out of food. Annoyed, Amy had made up her mind: one trip out of the house couldn't be so bad, could it?

"Miss Rose, please tell us what you know about Sonic!"

The first reporter had been waiting just a touch outside of her property line.

_If you come a little closer, then I could sue you for trespassing..._

The reporter, an orange hedgehog, stuck out his microphone towards her, looking desperate for information on the story. Amy had quickly formulated a plan that would get the reporter off her back, but would also be amusing for her.

It was then that Amy had given the reporter a testimony full of lies, which was at the present moment being broadcast right in the grocery store where Amy picked up her sacks of produce. The stares around her egged the young hedgehog to speak and reiterate the words they had already heard for confirmation.

Instead Amy turned her back on the curious citizens and fast walked back to her home, a quaint cottage that stood on the border of the forest. The hill on which it sat plateaued at the top, which gave Amy the perfect place to build a home. Similar to most Mobians, Amy had constructed her own house, with the help of some of her friends.

_My friends._

That's right: it wasn't just Sonic that had embarked on this new fight against Eggman. Tails, Knuckles, even Rouge had all followed Sonic to save the world for the umpteenth time.

"The damn bat replaced me," she muttered angrily under her breath. Resentment for Rouge clouded her rational thoughts, and Amy resumed yet another fit of rage. Something about the sly bat being brought even before herself made Amy feel inferior, useless even.

"_I'm telling you-"_

"_Don't 'tell' me anything! If you want to talk to me then explain, don't just tell!"_

"_Can't you believe me?!"_

His attempts to explain consisted of blunt statements such as: "I can't," or "you wouldn't understand." Throughout his entire argument, all she could remember was shaking her head and rebutting all of his arguments. Both were far too stubborn to hear their thoughts be rejected.

"Sonic..." she breathed, now remembering the situation in its fullness. Tears had just begun to accumulate as a melodic ringing filled her ears, and filled the house with a presence that stole her loneliness, yet somehow gave a feeling of impending doom.

Amy approached her front door, her feet feeling like several hundreds of pounds of bricks. It was him, and there was no doubt about it in her mind. Time seemed to stop moving as she slowly pulled open the plain wooden door.

"Amy."

It took no more than the breath of a single syllable for him to fall into her, exhausted physically and emotionally as the warm tears trickled down his back. A silent understanding from one hedgehog to the other stole her anger, the bitterness that filled her house for all of this time, and replaced it with sympathy and pain.

"Sonic..."

His quills fell in a mess onto her as his heaving only intensified. She had never seen Sonic cry, much less bawl like a child. Understanding and guilt overtook her mind when she thought back to the words of their fight.

_I didn't believe him..._

Finally, words escaped the blue hedgehog's choking throat. They came in hoarse cries, but all the same he was able to convey what he had been so desperately needing to say out loud.

"He's _dead, _Amy. My best...my..."

"_And what if you get hurt?"_

"_What if **you **get hurt? Sonic, I can fend for myself!"_

"_You're just a girl!"_

"_And Tails is only eight!"_

"_Tails is only eight!"_

"_Tails!"_

"_Only eight!"_

His embrace was returned in a desperate grasp that pulled at his quills, and the shrieks from the both of them pierced through the air.

The switch was finally flipped, and the cyclic days of Sonic and Amy were abruptly put to an end: for the first time, the barriers came down, and what kept them so far apart, the gap in the circuit, was closed.

And up in heaven, watching from a cloud, a fox shed a single tear.

* * *

**Well I feel like a jerk. =( Poor Tails. **

**I'm trying to be more...uh artsy I guess with my writing. More imagery and such. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter...this is just the start of the feels, I promise...**

**I was really thinking recently about the direction to go with this story, and I think I've got it. Review as always and I'll love you all forever! Thank you for the reviews on my prologue! Until next time!**

**By the way, as a PS, I am still very busy with school, so my updates may not be that frequent. I'm going to Carnegie Hall to perform this week with some other things like ACTs in the future...plus work, another orchestra, a precollege program, etc. I'm stressed! _ **


End file.
